McDonald's
McDonald's, often abbreviated as Mickey D's, is the world's largest chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants. List of promotions Universal * An American Tail (1986) * Flushed Away (2006) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Computeropolis 2 (2007) * Bee Movie (2007) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Woo La La (2009) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Geoshea Theft Auto ''(2009) * ''Computeropolis 3 (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Megamind (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Gabriel Garza (2011) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Geoshea Theft Auto 2 ''(2012) * ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * The Croods (2013) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Gabriel Garza 2 (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Paradoria (2015) * Home (2015) * Minions (2015) * Country Band ''(2015) * ''Officer Mary and Deputy Laney ''(2016) * ''Geoshea Theft Auto 3 ''(2016) * ''The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Imagimals (2016) * Trolls (2016) * Sing (2016) * Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Lix (2017) * Computeropolis: The Deep Web ''(2018) * ''Cool Spot ''(2018) * ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World ''(2019) * ''Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm ''(2019) Warner Bros. * ''Space Jam (1996) * Hamtaro ''(2003) * ''TMNT (2007) * Green Lantern ''(2011) * ''The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * LazyTown: The Movie ''(2018) * ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part ''(2019) * ''Pokemon: Detective Pikachu ''(2019) Disney * ''Hercules (1997) * Geo's 1st Movie ''(1997) * ''A Bug's Life (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Geo's 2nd Movie ''(2000) * ''Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Treasure Planet (2002) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Brother Bear (2003) * The Incredibles (2004) * Wondercolts ''(2005) * ''Chicken Little (2005) * Geo's 3rd Movie ''(2005) * ''Cars (2006) * Metro Cone 2 (2008) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel ''(2009) * ''Rio (2011) * Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked ''(2011) * ''The Heroes 2 ''(2012) * ''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Epic (2013) * Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 ''(2013) * ''Workers ''(2013) * ''Rio 2 (2014) * The Book of Life (2014) * Metro Cone Forever ''(2015) * ''The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Greeny Phatom The Movie 3 ''(2017) * ''Incredibles 2 (2018) * Canterlot High 2: Rainbow Rocks ''(2018) * ''Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Kim Possible (2019) * Dumbo ''(2019) * ''Geoshea World: The Space Movie (2019) * Toy Story 4 ''(2019) * ''Canterlot High 3: Friendship Games ''(2019) * ''Frozen 2 ''(2019) Sony * ''Surf's Up (2007) * The Smurfs (2011) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Archot ''(2014) * ''Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Peter Rabbit ''(2018) * ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse ''(2018) * ''Addie ''(2019) Paramount * ''The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) * FusionMania ''(2008) * ''Hotel for Dogs (2009) * The Last Airbender ''(2010) * ''Tj's World: Modern Mayhem ''(2013) * ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Bumblebee ''(2018) Happy Meals ''Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * Metro Cone 2, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Rio, Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, The Heroes 2, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Epic, Workers, Rio 2, The Book of Life, Metro Cone Forever, and The Peanuts Movie are the only 20th Century Fox films so far to be promoted by McDonald's and now Fox is owned by Disney. Category:Locations Category:Food